Lucario's Halloween
by Pinnicle of Wierdness
Summary: What Lucario seems to think is a horrible holiday, seems not to be so horrible at all. Rating may change. SamusxLucario. Chapter two coming soon...


**Hey guys, I just felt like posting this for Halloween!  


* * *

**

Halloween was just around the corner, and every smasher was getting pumped up for this year's trick-or-treat, well at least the younger smashers were ready. The older smashers were decorating the mansion for the party that was going to be taking place. Sonic was setting up some of the pumpkins that Peach and Lucas made, Link was busy hanging up banners that said HAPPY HALLOWEEN in big bold letters. Snake was in the kitchen, preparing some foods for the party. Red stood next to him with Squritle, just in case Snake might cause _another _kitchen fire. Notice the emphasis on Another. Snake wasn't really that good at cooking considering the fact that a loud boom was heard in the kitchen.

"C'mon Snake! Again?" shouted Fox, who was helping Sonic with the pumpkins.

"You think we should order take-out?" Snake asked, scorched and and coughing out black smoke.

Both Sonic and Fox nodded, they didn't want the risk of Snake blowing up the manor... for a man of the military, you'd actually be surprised to find out that Snake can't cook.

The spirit of Halloween was in everybody, all except for one smasher.

_Halloween, what a stupid and ridiculous holiday. What is so amusing about going out and scaring the daylights out of people? It's not amusing at all._ The thought came from none other than the aura pokemon, Lucario. The idea of the holiday was so pointless, all he cared about was the fact that it would only be one night then it would all be over.

"Hey Lucario..." that made Lucario's fur stand on end. He knew that voice, and it made his heart thump with excitement.

_"Hello... Samus..." _Lucario almost choked saying her name, for a long time, ever since Lucario made it into the Smash Bros Tournament, he has had the biggest crush on Samus. But he never showed it to anyone, mostly to keep people from knowing his weakness. He even kept it a secret from Samus, and surprisingly enough, she never saw through his "cool-guy" act.

"Hey, Lucario. Why are you sitting over here alone? Aren't you excited for Halloween?"

_"To be quite honest with you Samus, I find this holiday ridiculous. What is so fun about going out and scaring people?"_

"Well there's more to it than that Lucario..."

_"Like how?" _

"Well, Halloween is the one time of year you get to be someone other than yourself. I find it rather enjoyable myself_, _because I can be more than one thing, I can be whoever I want."

Lucario still found the idea, unappealing. He liked to be himself more, what was the point of being something you're not and all for one night only? He still didn't know where Samus was going with this. "Would you like to spend Halloween together?"

Lucario's heart jumped into his throat, he couldn't believe his crush, the intergalactic bounty hunter, would ask to spend Halloween with him. He thought that this was a dream and he wanted to smack himself. But if he did, he would never see this again. Lucario's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very loud scream, and Pit came racing around the corner.

"Uh... Samus..."

"Yes Pit?"

"You know that pet metroid you have?"

"Yeah...?" she sounded like she didn't want to hear about this one...

As if on que, Sonic came running around the corner flailing his arms while screaming "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Samus face-palmed herself, her pet was tame but it always seemed to attack Sonic the most. Samus put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle. The metroid instantly let go of Sonic and floated towards Samus, who was tapping her foot while staring intently at her "pet".

"Joey! Didn't I tell you to stop that?"

It screeched softly, showing how ashamed it was.

"Promise me you won't do it again?"

It screeched happily and nuzzled Samus's face. "Good boy."

Sonic pointed at the metroid and screamed at Samus, "THAT THING IS YOUR PET?"

"Yes, don't worry. He's harmless."

"HARMLESS? THAT THING WAS SUCKING THE LIFE RIGHT OUT OF ME! YOU CALL THAT HARMLESS?"

"Well... I don't call it harmless... I call it natural."

"Yeah, natural for you!" said Sonic as he began jumping up and down in anger.

"Jeez Sonic, you tend to overreact a lot." said Samus. Sonic calmed down a little, until he heard Wolf snickering in the background.

"Shut up you over sized bag of fur!" said Sonic as he shook his fist in the air.

Samus and Lucario stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds, before chuckling awkwardly to each other.

"Well, I got something for you Lucario." said Samus as she pulled something out of a bag, it seemed like a chest plate and a iron mask along with.

_"You got me a Knight costume?"_

"Yes... I got it for you, so you wouldn't feel left out."

Lucario looked over the outfit, it also looked like it was his taste in clothes, he put the mask on along with the chest plate. _"Thank you Samus, to be honest I actually like this._"

"I'm glad you do."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter...  
**


End file.
